1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more sheet feeding techniques for certainly feeding sheets even when a lot of sheets are stacked on a sheet tray.
2. Related Art
A printing device such as a printer and a facsimile machine is provided with a sheet feeder. A sheet feeder has been proposed that has a sheet tray on which sheets are stacked in a state where leading ends of the sheets in a feeding direction are directed obliquely downward (e.g., see US Pre-Grant Publication No. 2005/0285329 A1, teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference). In addition, the sheet feeder has a feed roller disposed to be adjacent to a lower end of the sheet tray. Further, the sheet feeder has a plurality of setting units disposed along an axial direction of the feed roller at a predetermined distance from each other. A sheet, placed on the sheet tray, of which the leading end contacts the setting units, is fed in the feeding direction when the feed roller is driven to rotate. Furthermore, since the setting units are placed to overlap the feed roller when viewed in the axial direction of the feed roller, the setting units, which contact the leading end of the sheet, can prevent the sheet from being inserted between the feed roller and the setting units before the feed roller is driven to rotate.